Chelsea
by Angel Raye
Summary: A mysterious child visits the palace. Who is she and what are her intentions?


Okay here is another one. I am introducing a new character in this one. Like most of my other stories this one takes place in 30th century Crystal Tokyo.

For all of you who have written to me. Arigato. I really love all the e-mails. Keep them coming. Email me at [AngelRaye2@aol.com][1]. Also check out my web page at [http://angelrayeschibiscouts.homestead.com/angelraye.html][2]

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I created all of the Chibi Scouts except for Rini. I also created Chelsea (name given by my friend WonderfulMiracle) Crescent, Stardust, and Moonbeam.

**Chelsea**

By

Angel Raye

Chapter 1: A Mysterious Child

It was a quiet peaceful day in Crystal Tokyo. The princess was happy to be out on a date with the love of her life, Helios from Elysion.

"Oh Helios," said Rini. "I am so happy to be with you today. I love it when you can leave Elysion and come spend time with me."

"I love it too," replied Helios. "I have loved you since you visited the 20th century when you were just a little girl."

"I am not a little girl anymore," giggled Rini. "I am fourteen and the proud leader of my own team."

"And you are old enough to date," said Helios.

"And I do not have to keep your existence a secret any more," added Rini. When she first met Helios he was in the form of Pegasus who hid in her dream. Rini had been visiting the 20th century and her mother's past self. During the whole battle with the Dead Moon Rini had fallen in love with Helios even though she had just been a mere child of about nine.

"I just wish you could exist in this world longer," said Rini.

"One day I will be able too and we can always be together," said Helios. Their lips met and they kissed passionately unaware that they were being spied on.

"Yuck," hissed Gloria from the bushes. "I need a barf bag."

"We really shouldn't be watching," whispered Annika. "It's not polite."

"Pooh," said Gloria rudely. "Who needs politeness?"

"You do," retorted a voice and Annika and Gloria looked up to see Rini standing over them. "Scram both of you. I would like to have a date in peace."

"You can't tell us what to do," said Gloria.

"No but your mothers can and if you two do not scram I will tell them," Rini threatened.

"I'm out of here," said Annika hastily knowing her mother would be very angry is she knew Annika was spying on Rini.

"I'm not afraid of you," said Gloria.

"You will be when your mama spanks you," said Annika. "Let's go." She pulled Gloria by the hand and left.

Rini went back to Helios. "Sorry about that," she said. "Kids can be pains."

"Now which ones were those two," asked Helios as he pulled Rini into his arms. 

"Annika, who is the daughter of Mars and Gloria who is the daughter of Venus," said Rini as she rested her head on Helios' shoulder. "Gloria is only nine but she has got to be the rudest child on the planet. Hold on. Forget planet. The rudest child in the whole galaxy."

"I am sure there are others who are worst," laughed Helios.

"Let's not talk about it anymore," whispered Rini. "Where were we?" The two kissed passionately as they completely forgot about their surroundings. 

Suddenly Rini felt someone crash into her. Something stabbed into her bottom and she let out a yelp of pain. "Who did that," she shouted furiously. She looked around and saw a little girl of about five standing next to her. Her hair was pale pink, several shades lighter than Rini's own pink locks. Her eyes were a lavender color. Two things about the child caught Rini's immediate attention. Her hairstyle was one. Pigtails with the dumplings just like Rini's and her mom's. In the middle of the child's head was a Golden Horn much like the one Helios had. "Who are you," demanded Rini.

"My name is Chelsea," replied the child.

"Are you lost child," asked Helios.

"Stuff it lover boy," snapped Chelsea. "Now I need to go to the palace. Do you know where it is?"

"Why do you want to go there," asked Rini.

"None of your business," snapped Chelsea.

"I'm afraid it is my business," said Rini clenching her fists. "I live at the palace."

"You do," asked Chelsea. "Then you must be Rini."

"Yes she is," said Helios.

"Good," said the child. She knocked Rini over and climbed on top of her. "You will take me to the palace or I will use this horn of mine against you again."

"Why should I take a brat like you with me to the palace," asked Rini furiously. This kid made Gloria seem like the Queen of politeness. 

"You will do it or I will go there myself," threatened Chelsea. "I have my powers and I will use them against you."

"You had better take her," suggested Helios. "I have to be getting back anyway. I shall see you next time." He kissed Rini on the lips and then left.

"Well I hope you are happy," snapped Rini. "You just ruined an almost perfect afternoon."

"Too bad," said Chelsea. "Now let's get to the palace."

Grumbling Rini led the child to the palace.

****

Chapter 2: Mystery

"Who is your friend Rini," asked Neo-Queen Serenity gazing down at the little girl.  
"She's not my friend," grumbled Rini.

"My name is Chelsea," said Chelsea coming forward. "I need to stay here with you for a while."

"No," cried Rini in dismay. The thought of this brat staying with them was unbearable.

"Rini," said King Endymion firmly and Rini was quiet.

"Can you tell us who you are," asked Serenity gently. "Where do you come from?"

"I cannot tell you that," said Chelsea. "But I ask that you please let me stay with you."

"I feel like I know you," said Endymion.

"So do I," added Serenity. "I feel like we are related somehow."

"As if," shouted Rini.

"Except for the horn Rini she looks just like you," said Endymion.

Rini was horrified. What was going on around here? What did everyone see in this brat? In disgust Rini stomped out of the room.

"So what can I do for you Rini," asked Raye. She and Annika were both in their priestess robes. Raye had Annika in her arms as always. 

"Such a loving pair," thought Rini. "I hope when I have a child we can be like that." 

"It's about Chelsea," Rini told Raye.

"Oh our little visitor," said Raye. "What about her?"

"I want to know why she is here," Rini stated. "Who is she and what does she want with us?"

"And why does she have a horn on her head," added Annika with a giggle.

"Annika," said Raye in a firm voice and the child clamped her mouth shut. "Why don't we take a fire reading? Do you have anything of hers I can show the fire?"

Rini held up a picture. "I got Maggie to take this while Chelsea was talking with my parents."

Raye took the picture and with Annika and Rini following went into the temple. Raye placed the picture in front of the fire and she and Annika began to concentrate. Rini knelt down behind them.

"Oh great fire please show us who this child is and what her intentions are," said Raye and Annika together. There was a pause but the nothing happened. "I'm sorry Rini," said Raye. "The fire is not showing anything on this child."

"Drat," muttered Rini. "Has this happened before?"

"It happens from time to time," Raye replied. "We could not get a reading on you when you first came to the 20th century."

"You took a reading on me," asked Rini in amazement.

"Well we did not know who you were and Serena knew that you were not her cousin," Raye replied.

"This kid is not claiming to be related," said Rini. "But she totally charmed my parents the way I charmed my mother's parents when I went to the past."

"Just be patient," advised Raye. "Maybe she will reveal herself to us soon."

Rini sighed. It looked like there was a mystery the Chibi Scouts were going to have to look into. Rini decided to hold a meeting that evening.

****

Chapter 3: The Enemy Appears

Up in space a UFO appeared. In the ship was a woman by the name of Estrella. She had long hair the color of flames and dark eyes. Her minions were nearby.

"So," said one of her warriors, Hana. "This is the past."

"Yes," said Estrella. "I know that kid is here somewhere. We have to find her if we want to take over this world."

"Why do we need this child to accomplish our goal," asked Hana.

"She is a very powerful child," explained Estrella. "She inherited powers from both of her parents. She is probably the most powerful being on this world. I want that Golden Horn on her head."

"Since she is the only human in this time with a Golden Horn she should be easy to see," said Hana.

"That horn has incredible power," said Estrella. "More power than she knows what to do with. If I can get control of her power I will be able to take over the world."

"You can count on me to find this child," promised Hana. "Just leave it to me."

"Very well," said Estrella. "Get to work."

Hana bowed and left.

"So you think this kid could be a possible threat," asked Maggie at the Chibi Scout meeting that evening.

"I don't know," admitted Rini. "But she just appeared out of nowhere and demanded that I bring her here. She already knew my name."

"What is with the horn on her head," asked Daisy. "She cannot be completely human."

"My mommy was going to check into that," Ariel put in. "She was curious about it too."

"I think she is creepy," said Madelyn.

"I have not been able to sense anything from her yet," said Annika. "But then I have not been near her either."

"She is so rude," said Rini. "I wanted to throttle her."

"Sounds like my kind of person," said Gloria in delight. Annika smacked the back of her head.

"The ocean is getting restless," said Hope.

"Then we should be careful," added Faith.  
"There has been no evidence that this girl is an enemy," said Maggie. "We just have to keep an eye on her."

"And be prepared for anything," added Rini.

Chelsea walked through the palace garden. She was going to have to figure out a way to hide her horn. Her mother told her that there would not be many people like her in this time. Chelsea did not want to be here. Her friends were not here and she already missed her parents. But Sailor Pluto Two told her that she had to go where she would be safe because she was in danger. Chelsea sighed. Why did she have to be so powerful? There were few children like her back home but only she had powers from both her parents.

"Well," a voice suddenly spoke making Chelsea look up. "I knew it would be easy to find you."

"Hana," cried Chelsea. "How did you know where to find me?"

"It was easy," laughed Hana. "Now come on. My boss really wants to see you."

"No," screamed Chelsea and she tried to run away. Hana grabbed her. Chelsea let out a loud scream. Suddenly a gold beam shot from her horn and a crescent moon appeared on her head. She continued to scream.

"What is that," shouted Rini and she and the other girls ran toward the scream. They saw Chelsea screaming as she tried to get away from a woman. They saw the beam from her horn and the crescent moon on her head. "Let's go girls!"

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!"

"MARS POWER MAKE UP!"

"MERCURY POWER MAKE UP!"

"JUPITER POWER MAKE UP!"

"VENUS POWER MAKE UP!"

"PLUTO POWER MAKE UP!"  
"NEPTUNE POWER MAKE UP!"

"URANUS POWER MAKE UP!"

"SATURN POWER MAKE UP!"

The girls transformed and ran over to the woman. "Hold it right there," shouted Chibi Moon. "That child may be a rude inconsiderate brat but she does not deserve this. Unhand her right now."

"Who are you," snarled Hana.

"I am the agent of love and Justice Sailor Chibi Moon and in the name of the moon I will punish you," shouted Chibi Moon.

"And we are the future guardians to our future queen," called the Chibi Scouts. "We will punish you too."

"I do not think little girls can do too much," laughed Hana.

"Don't be too sure," snapped Chibi Jupiter. She powered up. "JUPITER DEADLY LIGHTING BOLT!" The lightening bolt knocked Chelsea out of Hana's hands. Chibi Moon raced forward and caught the child before she hit the ground.

"MARS FIRESTORM!" The fire surrounded Hana blocking her from Chelsea and Chibi Moon.

"Come after this child again and you will be in trouble," snarled Chibi Venus.

Hana glared. "I'll be back for the child and I will be more prepared to fight you next time," she snapped and disappeared.

Chibi Moon gazed down at Chelsea who had fainted. "This girl has incredible power," she said.

"We had better change back before she comes too," said Chibi Pluto.

"Don't bother," moaned Chelsea as she came too. "I already know who all of you are."

"How," asked Chibi Saturn.

Chelsea pointed to her horn. "I know everything," she said. "One of my powers is to know what is in everyone's minds. My mother sent me here so you and your parents would protect me."

"Can you tell us anything else," asked Chibi Neptune.  
"No," said Chelsea. "That is all I can say now."

"You will tell us eventually won't you," asked Chibi Moon.

"I might," said Chelsea. "If I feel like it."

Chibi Moon felt herself boil. This was one rude child.

Chibi Venus smiled and put her arm around Chelsea. "I like you," she said. "I finally meet someone who is as rude as I am."

"Hopeless," muttered Chibi Mars who was sweating.

****

Chapter 4: Strong Vibes

Chelsea left the schoolyard. It had not been bad for a first day at a new school. Actually Chelsea had to remind herself that the school was not new. She attended this same school in the future. She just had new classmates to deal with. The Queen had been reluctant to enroll her in school because of the horn on her head but Chelsea used her powers to take care of that problem. The only people who could see the horn were the people at the palace. Chelsea really wanted to be back home where she did not stand out as much.

"Chelsea," called a voice and Chelsea turned to see Annika running toward her.

"Hi Annika," said Chelsea softly.

Annika slowed down. "Why don't you wait and walk with the others," she asked.

"I don't want to," muttered Chelsea.

"Well is it okay if I walk with you," asked Annika.

"She's sweet," thought Chelsea. "Just like Brooke." Chelsea quickly pushed the thought of her friend out of her mind. "Okay you can walk with me."

"Do you like Mrs. James," asked Annika. "The rest of us had her in Kindergarten and we all loved her."

"She's all right," said Chelsea.

Annika sighed. She stopped talking and began to concentrate. She had promised the others that she would try and get some vibes on her. Amy had protested fearing that it might place to much stress on her but Annika's loyalty to the scouts drove her too it. She suddenly felt a wave of vibes from Chelsea. She was so powerful. There was no evil in the child but the vibes was stronger than anything she had ever felt.

Chelsea turned and glared at Annika. "Stop probing me," she snapped.

"How did you know," gasped Annika.

Chelsea pointed to the horn on her head. "You forget my powers," she reminded Annika. "I know these things. You want forces fine here." Chelsea glared at Annika who felt such strong forces she fell down. "Now leave me alone." With that she stomped off.

That night while Annika was taking her bath she thought about Chelsea. The child had some powerful forces in her. The experience that afternoon had left Annika completely weakened. She went right to Amy when she got home only to get a lecture on straining herself too much.

"Are you still in that tub," asked Raye coming in.

"Yes," Annika answered.

"You have been in here for a long time now," commented Raye as she stuck her finger in the water. "I'm surprised the water is still warm."

"I was thinking Mama," said Annika.

"Have you least done everything you are supposed to do," asked Raye.

"Yes Mama, I am clean," said Annika. "Except for my back. Will you please help me with it?"

"Of course," Raye answered reaching for the washcloth. She began to scrub her daughter's back "Care to tell me what is on your mind?"  
"Chelsea," Annika muttered. "She is so powerful."  
"I can sense a lot of power from her too," said Raye as she reached in and pulled the stopper out of the tub. Annika got up and took the towel from Raye.

"She knew I was trying to get forces from her," said Annika as she dried herself off.

"I know," said Raye. "Amy told me that you visited her today. I do not want you to overdo it."

"But Mama," protested Annika. "I am a Sailor Chibi Scout. I have to find out what is going on don't I?"

Raye gazed at her daughter. She knew where Annika was coming from. She herself was a very loyal Sailor Scout and did what she could to help in missions. She had sworn loyalty to Serenity years ago when the two had first met at the tender age of fourteen. Now Annika seemed to have that same loyalty toward Rini. Raye felt so much pride and love for her child. She grabbed Annika and hugged her close to her. How she wished Annika could stay a small child forever. There were times she still wished Annika were much younger. Before she became a Chibi Scout she just led the innocent life of a child. Now she had to worry about the safety of the princess and the other members of the royal family.

"Mama," said Annika. "Are you okay?"

"Yes Sweetheart," Raye replied with a smile. "I was just thinking how much I love you."

"I love you too Mama," Annika said.   
Raye noticed the child was beginning to shiver. She wrapped a towel around her. "Go and finish getting ready for bed," she told Annika softly. "I'll be in a minute to read you a story and tuck you in."

Annika left the bathroom. Raye suddenly felt an even stronger need to protect her child. She had this bad feeling that something was going to happen to her soon.

That night in Annika's room Chelsea suddenly appeared. She gazed down at Annika's sleeping form. "I'm sorry Annika," she said softly. "I love you and I love Brooke but I cannot allow you to probe my mind any more." Chelsea began to concentrate hard. Her horn began to glow. A beam of light came out and entered Annika's head. The light shone for a minute and then stopped. Annika began to moan. Chelsea vanished. Annika suddenly jolted awake. Her head hurt so much she felt like it was going to split in two. The pain was unbearable. She wanted her mother.

"Mama," she choked. She got out of bed and tried to walk but she only fell down. Annika wanted to scream but her head hurt too much. "Mama," she choked tears falling down her face.

"Annika," said Stardust hopping down off the bed. "Are you all right?"

"No," choked Annika. "My head feels like it is splitting in two. I want my Mama."

"Stay here," Stardust told Annika. "I'll get her for you." Stardust ran out of the room. Annika curled up in a fetal position clutching her head in her hands.

"Sweetheart what is it," asked Raye as she came into he room. Annika felt her mother pick her up.

"My head," whispered Annika. "It's going to split in two."

"Does it hurt that bad," asked Raye cradling the child in her arms.

"Yes," sobbed Annika. "It really hurts. I can't stand it."

Raye carried Annika out of their quarters and headed toward Amy's quarters.

Amy and Greg were both awakened the loud pounding on the door. "Honey," muttered Greg. "You know I love you but sometimes I wish someone else was the doctor here."

"It's a rewarding profession but it does have its drawbacks," said Amy as she pulled on her robe. She went quickly to the door since she did not want the noise to awaken Ariel who was a light sleeper. She opened the door to find Raye holding Annika. Amy could tell Annika was in a lot of pain.

"It's her head," Raye gasped. "She is in so much pain she cannot even stand right now."  
"Give her to me," said Amy and she took Annika from Raye's arms. She carried Annika over to the couch. "When did this start?"

"It woke me up," whispered Annika.

Amy looked at Annika's eyes. She did not see anything unusual. "You used your sixth sense on Chelsea today," she said. "This may be an after affect. I told you not to do it."

"I'm sorry," choked Annika tears falling down her face. "But I am a Chibi Scout. I have to find out anything that will help the team."

"And I appreciate your loyalty," said Amy. "But I do not wanting you to use your sixth sense on Chelsea anymore. If you do I will have to confine you to the hospital room."  
"Can you do that," asked Raye in disbelief. 

"As her doctor I can," said Amy. "My primary concern is the physical and mental health of the people in this palace. If anyone is harming themselves in any way then I will confine them."

"Did you hear that," Raye asked her daughter. "No more sixth sense on Chelsea."

"Yes Ma'am," said Annika.

Amy pulled out some medicine. "Here," she said. "This will help with the pain."

"Thank you," said Raye gratefully. She picked Annika back up and got ready to leave. A scream came from Ariel's room.

"I guess it is time to go from doctor to mother," said Amy as she headed toward her daughter's room. Raye took Annika back to her quarters.

From her room in the king and queen's chambers Chelsea watched the entire scene with a screen her horn was able to produce. Though feeling guilty over what she had to do to Annika she was relieved to find out that Annika would not be able to probe her anymore. "I'm sorry Annika," she whispered. "Forgive me."

****

Chapter 5: Ariel's Dream

Ariel had been having a nightmare. She and the other Chibi Scouts had been trying to defend Chelsea from this new enemy. She did not tell anyone but Chelsea scared her with all this power she had. After what happened with Annika after school today Ariel was even more scared. Now she sat up in her bed screaming.

Amy flew in and gathered her little girl into her arms. "It's okay Darling," she said in her soft gentle voice. "Mommy's right here."

Ariel clung to her mother and sobbed. "We are going to be in so much danger," she choked. "It's all because of Chelsea."

"Why do you say that," asked Amy. "Was it because of that woman who tried to take her the other day?"

"No," sobbed Ariel. "There is going to be more. I saw it in a dream."

"Darling it was just a dream," said Amy.

"It was real Mommy," Ariel insisted. "I could tell it was real. My dream told me it was real"

Amy froze. Her husband Greg had the ability to see into the future. Amy prayed that it would not be passed onto Ariel but now she was wondering if this dream was evidence of the ability trying to assert itself. Greg told her he was about five or six when the ability began to take form. Amy picked up Ariel and carried her over to the rocking chair in her room. When Ariel was a baby and a toddler Amy would sit with her in this rocking chair and rock her to sleep. Now Ariel mainly used the rocking chair when she wanted to read. Amy still occasionally rocked Ariel in it when she was either sick, upset or scared. Amy sat down in the chair and began to rock Ariel gently. The child was shaking in her arms.

"Tell me about your dream," said Amy as she rocked her child back and forth.

"There were these two ladies after Chelsea," said Ariel. "They want to use her powers so they can take over the world."

"Is Chelsea really that powerful," asked Amy in disbelief.

"Yes," Ariel replied. "She knew who all of us were when we transformed."

A thought struck Amy. She remembered the incredible power Rini had. When Rini visited them in the 20th century Amy remembered being amazed by her powers. Rini still had incredible powers but she rarely used them. She wondered if Chelsea's powers might have something to do with Annika's pain tonight. That filled Amy with fear.

"Listen to me," she told Ariel. "You must not let Chelsea know about your dream. Do you understand?"

"Why Mommy," asked Ariel.

"Do you understand," Amy repeated in a voice that told Ariel she had better answer the question.

"Yes Ma'am," said Ariel deciding not to press further. "Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Of course," Amy replied carrying Ariel back over to the bed. She tucked Ariel in and then climbed in beside her. She wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"Mommy," said Ariel. "What will you give me if I give you a giant hug?"

"I'll give you a giant kiss," said Amy.

Ariel flung her arms around her mother and gave her a hug. Amy returned the hug with a kiss. "Now go back to sleep," she told Ariel. "I'll be here with you tonight."

"Okay Mommy I love you," said Ariel as she snuggled in her mother's arms.

"I love you too," said Amy as she kissed her daughter on the head. Amy lay down holding her daughter close to her. She held her tightly wanting to protect her from all danger ahead. Amy made a silent promise that she would protect her daughter at all costs.

****

Chapter 6: Connection

"I just wish I knew where she came from Helios," Rini told her boyfriend the next day in the park.

"She has not told you anything," asked Helios.

"No," Rini answered. "But I have found her to be a rude and obnoxious." Rini began to laugh. "Kind of like I was when I first went back to the 20th century and visited my mom's past self."

"Just give her a chance," advised Helios. "She looks like you but she also looks like the people from my world."

"I do want to protect her from those people who are after her," said Rini with a sigh.

"And you and the Chibi Scouts will be able to do that," said Helios. He and Rini kissed passionately. 

Nearby Chelsea and Gloria were watching. "Yuck," commented Gloria. "How can they be so smoochy with each other?"

"My mommy and daddy are like that," said Chelsea.

"So are mine," groaned Gloria. "Want to have some fun with them."

"How," asked Chelsea.

"Come with me," whispered Gloria and she led Chelsea to the lake.

Suddenly Rini felt a waterfall of cold water all over her. "What the…" she exclaimed. She looked and saw Gloria and Chelsea standing next to them with a bucket. Both of them were laughing hard. "You little brats," Rini exploded.

"Leave them Rini," said Helios who was also soaked.

"I am going to throttle those brats when I get them later," muttered Rini.

Chelsea and Gloria ran off laughing. "That was so funny," laughed Chelsea.

"It was," agreed Gloria. "We can play all sorts of tricks on those two. Annika and I do all the time but she does not want to get into trouble."  
"I'll do these tricks with you," said Chelsea who could not stop laughing.

"I don't think so," said a voice. The two girls looked up and saw Hana was there. "Come with me you little brat," she said and grabbed Chelsea. Chelsea let out a loud scream. Her horn began to glow and a crescent moon appeared on her forehead. 

"I have to do something," thought Gloria and she ran to a corner and pulled out her transformation pen. "VENUS POWER MAKE UP!" After she transformed she ran back to the scene. "Hold it right there," she shouted. "How dare you try and take a child away. I am the Sailor Chibi Scout of love and beauty, Sailor Chibi Venus and in the name of Venus I will punish you."

"How pathetic," laughed Hana. "You really think you can fight me without your comrades."

"I will try," snarled Chibi Venus and she powered up. "VENUS BEAUTIFUL SHOCKWAVE!" The attack hit Hana who screamed in pain.

"You little brat," she snarled and she blasted Chibi Venus with a bolt of energy. "Now come with me Chelsea. There is no one here to save you."

"That's what you think," called a voice and Hana looked to see Sailor Chibi Moon. "I will not allow you to take this child away. I am the agent of love and Justice Sailor Chibi Moon and in the name of the moon I will punish you."

"Another annoyance," said Hana and she blasted Chibi Moon who dodged it. 

"VENUS LOVE ARROW!" The arrow flew out and hit Hana's hand. Chelsea fell and landed in Helios's arms.

"Leave this child alone," he said. "Or you will have to deal with me."

"Leave her to me," said Chibi Moon and she pulled out her scepter. "MOON PRINCESS HEALING KISS!" 

Hana screamed as she got hit. "I will be back," she shouted and she disappeared.

"Good job Chibi Venus," said Chibi Moon.

"Thank you," said Chibi Venus.

"But I am not forget the water," said Chibi Moon. She ran over to Helios who was looking at Chelsea's unconscience form in his arms.

"I feel a connection with this child," he said.

"What kind of connection," asked Chibi Moon.

"I don't know," whispered Helios.

Chibi Moon put her hand on Chelsea's horn. She felt a wave of emotion. "I feel a connection too," she gasped. "Who are you Chelsea and where are you from?"

"You should get her back to the palace," said Helios handing the child over to Chibi Moon. "I will come by tomorrow to see you."

"I look forward to it," said Chibi Moon and she kissed Helios.

"I need a barf bag," muttered Chibi Venus.

****

Chapter 7: A New Friendship and Jealousy

"Serenity," said Jupiter. "Have you found anything out about this child?"

"No," said Serenity. "But I feel a strong connection with her. Rini said the same thing."

"We know that there is someone after her," Venus pointed out. "Gloria told me she has fought this woman twice."

"She is very powerful," said Mars. "And what about that horn on her head."

"She looks like someone who belongs to Elysian," said Mercury. "I wonder if she is connected in some way."

"All I know is that Annika was in major pain the other night after trying to get vibes off of Chelsea," said Mars. "I will do what I can to protect Chelsea but the welfare and safety of my child comes first."

"I agree," Mercury chimed in thinking of Ariel's nightmare the other night. "My child comes before anyone else including myself."

"I understand," said Serenity. "Rini's safety is important to me too."

"We will do what we can" promised Jupiter. "But if she poses as a threat to anyone here she has to go."

"Right," said everyone in unison.

"Come on Gloria," said Annika. "Let's go play a game or something."

"I can't," Gloria replied. "Chelsea and I are going to play some tricks on Rini and Helios."

"We had so much fun pouring water on them at the park yesterday that we are going to do something different today," added Chelsea.

"Come on let's go and find them," said Gloria and she took Chelsea by the hand and the two took off. Gloria did not notice the hurt look in Annika's eyes.

"There they are," hissed Gloria. She and Chelsea looked over at Rini and Helios snuggled to each other in the hammock. Diana was curled up asleep on the ground.

"Are they always like that," asked Chelsea.

"All the time," Gloria replied rolling her eyes.

"I like Helios," admitted Chelsea. "He looks more like me."

"I like him too," said Gloria. "And I love Rini. I just like playing tricks on these two."

"Okay," said Chelsea. "I am ready."  
"All right on the count of three," said Gloria. "One, two, three." The two girls ran over and swung on the edge of the hammock. Rini squealed as she and Helios as they toppled off and landed on Diana who awoke with a start.

"You little brats," shouted Rini. "Just wait until I get my hands on you." Rini took off after the two girls. Helios and Diana watched with sweat drops coming out.

Nearby the rest of the children were watching. Maggie was shaking her head. "I cannot believe those two," she said.

"I bet you are glad you aren't with them Annika," said Faith. "Otherwise your mama would have you in a corner for a long time."

Annika just glared but did not say anything. She was feeling very upset because Gloria seemed to want to play with Chelsea more than her. She did not tell anyone how left out she was feeling right now.

"Sometimes I wonder if Gloria has a brain," groaned Ariel. "She does all of this stuff and gets in trouble constantly but she still keeps on doing it."

"You forgot," Daisy pointed out. "Gloria does not care how much trouble she gets in."

"My mama would be very upset with me if I did stuff like that," said Madelyn.

"Mine too," added Maggie. "My mother may be busy guarding the gates of time but she punishes me when I get into trouble."

"What's wrong Annika," asked Hope noticing Annika was looking very upset.

"Nothing," muttered Annika.

"Come on you can tell us," said Daisy putting her arm around Annika. "You look really upset."

"We are your friends," said Maggie. 

Annika's lower lip began to quiver. Suddenly she burst into tears and ran off crying.

"Annika," called Ariel.

"She is really upset," said Madelyn.

"We had better tell Aunt Raye," said Maggie and the girls headed toward the palace entrance.

Annika ran to the palace pond and lay down on the damp grass. She could not stop crying. Did Gloria not want to be her best friend anymore? Ever since Chelsea arrived Gloria did not pay any attention to her. Annika was feeling very jealous and very left out right now. She lay there crying her heart out when she felt someone put a jacket around her. She looked up and saw it was her mother.

"Come on Sweetheart," Raye said gently. "Let's go inside. It's getting cold out."

Annika flung her arms around her mother's neck and began to cry harder. Raye scooped Annika up and carried her inside. The other children were with their mothers. Everyone watched in concern. "I am going to take her to our quarters and try and calm her down. Maybe then I can find out what is wrong."

"Let us know if we can do anything," said Amy.

"Thank you," said Raye and she carried Annika to their quarters. Once they got there Raye sat down on the couch with Annika in her lap. She did not say anything right at the moment. She just held Annika close to her trying to calm her down. Finally Annika calmed down enough so that Raye decided to ask her what was going on.

"Gloria does not want to play with me anymore," sobbed Annika. "She is only playing with Chelsea. I think she does not want to be my friend anymore."

"That is not true," said Raye stroking her daughter's hair. "Gloria and Chelsea have a lot in common but you and her have been friends since you were babies. Nothing will change that."

Annika just buried her face in her mother's shoulder and began to cry hard again. Raye held her tightly and worked on calming her down.

Gloria finally got back to her quarters. She and Chelsea had managed to give Rini the slip. She could not wait until tomorrow when they could play more tricks on Rini. Gloria was surprised to see her mother sitting in their quarters at this time of day.

"Hi Mom," she said putting on an innocent look.

"Hello," said Mina and she pointed to the couch. "Have a seat. We need to talk."

"About what," asked Gloria. Had Rini already gotten to Mina?

"About Annika," Mina answered.

"What about her," asked Gloria. "I have not done anything to her."

"She is really upset," Mina told her.

"About what," asked Gloria.

"She does not think you want to be her friend anymore," Mina told Gloria.

"That's dumb," said Gloria. "She knows I am her best friend."

"Then why have you been spending all your time with Chelsea," asked Mina. "Annika is feeling very left out right now."

"I did not mean to leave her out," said Gloria. "But she never wants to play tricks on other people."

"As for those tricks," Mina interjected. "Don't think I am unaware of what you and Chelsea are doing to Rini and Helios. I want those tricks to stop. You are not setting a good example for Chelsea."

"Oh come on Mom," groaned Gloria. "We are just having fun."

"No more or you will be in more trouble than you will believe," Mina pointed out.

"Yes Ma'am," said Gloria but her fingers were crossed behind her.

"Now," said Mina. "Let's go and talk to Annika."

Gloria sighed and followed her mother out of their quarters.

****

Chapter 8: Kidnapping

"I am so disappointed in you Hana," said Estrella. "How can you let little girls keep you from getting a small child?"

"Those meddling Chibi Scouts are stronger than they look," Hana answered. "They may be children but they have power."

"Then maybe you need to try a different approach," said Estrella.

"And what approach would that be," asked Hana.

Estrella leaned over and began to tell Hana her idea.

"I know we have to protect Chelsea," said Ariel. "But she scares me."

"How," asked Daisy.

"She just does," said Ariel remembering her promise to her mother.  
"You have to give us a better reason than that," Moonbeam pointed out.

"Come on Ariel," coaxed Maggie. "You can tell us."

"She is so powerful," Ariel explained.

"Well we know that," Crescent pointed out.

"She could destroy us if she wanted to," said Ariel.

"I don't think she is a bad person," Maggie said.

'We need to protect her," added Daisy.

A vision suddenly came to Ariel. She saw Chelsea being attacked by that woman and herself being taken. She felt a huge wave of fear.

"Are you all right Ariel," asked Maggie.

"No," cried Ariel and she suddenly began to run.

"Ariel," called Moonbeam chasing after her.

"What's with her," asked Daisy.

"Forget the questions," demanded Maggie. "Let's go after her. We are older than her and we have to take care of her."

"Let's go," called Crescent and the three of them ran after Ariel and Moonbeam.

Ariel kept running. She suddenly saw Chelsea playing nearby. She ran up to her. "Come on Chelsea," she gasped. "We have got to go."

"Why," asked Chelsea.

"No questions," said Ariel. "Just come on."  
"I don't think so," said a voice and Hana appeared before them. "Come on Chelsea we have stalled long enough."

"Get away," screamed Chelsea and she began to scream. Her horn glowed and the crescent moon appeared on her forehead. 

"Shut up kid," growled Hana and she grabbed both Chelsea and Ariel. Both girls began to scream.

"JUPITER DEADLY LIGHTENING BOLTS!"

"SCREAMS OF DESTRUCTION!"

Hana screamed as the attacks hit her. "You meddling brats," she shouted and she blasted the two Chibi scouts. Chibi Jupiter and Chibi Pluto were sent sprawling.

"Now," said Hana. "Shall we go?"

"VENUS BEAUTIFUL SHOCKWAVE!"

"MARS FIRESTORM!"

"Let her go," shouted Chibi Venus.

"You have no right to take a child against her will," demanded Chibi Mars.

"That's what you think," laughed Hana and she blasted Chibi Mars and Chibi Venus.

"Now that the interference is taken care of we shall go," Hana told the children.

"I don't think so," called a voice and everyone looked to see Sailor Chibi Moon.

"Sailor Chibi Moon," called Chibi Jupiter as she helped Chibi Pluto to her feet.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," said Chibi Moon. "I am the agent of love and Justice Sailor Chibi Moon and on behalf of the moon I will punish you."

"And I am Sailor Chibi Saturn," said Chibi Saturn appearing. "Let my best friend go."

"Just try and stop me," snarled Hana.

"With pleasure," said Chibi Saturn and she powered up.

"DESTRUCTIVE RAY!"

The ray flew out and hit Hana causing her to drop both Ariel and Chelsea. Chibi Moon ran forward and caught Chelsea. Chibi Jupiter caught Ariel.

"Now," said Chibi Moon as she put Chelsea down and pulled out her scepter. "I will take care of you."  
"Hold it," snapped Hana. "I am not going to lose this but I will bargain with you."

"Bargain for what," asked Chibi Mars.

Hana held up her hand. Ariel suddenly screamed as she got levitated upward. Hana grabbed the child. "You either bring me that child or this one will die," said Hana. "You have until midnight tonight to make your decision." With that she disappeared taking Ariel with her.  
"Ariel," screamed the Chibi Scouts.

"We had better go and tell our mothers," said Chibi Moon.

****

Chapter 9: Chelsea's story

"They took Ariel," cried Mercury. She clutched her chest and began to sway. Jupiter caught her. 

"Easy now," she said. "We'll get Ariel back for you."

The Sailor Scouts and Chibi Scouts were having a meeting in the conference room. Rini and the other children went to the Scouts immediately and told them what happened.

"We have until midnight to deliver Chelsea to them or Ariel dies," said Rini.

"We have to go and rescue her," cried Mercury jumping up but Mars grabbed her arm.

"Hold it Mercury," she said. "We have to come up with a plan first. We need your logic for this."  
"She's right," added Serenity. "It's not going to do Ariel any good if you are hysterical."

Mercury sat back down. She knew everyone was right. It was just hard when her child was in danger to think straight. "Where's Chelsea," she asked.

"She's on her way," Maggie replied.

"I took care of that," added Rini.

As if on cue the door opened. Helios came in carrying Chelsea who was kicking and screaming at the top of her lungs. "Let me go," she screamed.  
"Sorry," said Helios. "But you need to be here." He dumped Chelsea in a chair.

"Thank you Helios," said Rini. "I knew I could count on you."

"No problem," he replied. He kept a hand on Chelsea's shoulder so she could not escape.

"Why am I here," asked Chelsea.

"You need to answer some questions young lady," Serenity told her in a stern voice.  
"Starting with who are you and why you are here," Venus added.

"We cannot help you if you do not talk," said Neptune.

"And we are not leaving here until we get some answers," finished Uranus.

Chelsea glared at the group of people in the room. She sighed and closed her eyes. Her horn began to glow. Maggie suddenly collapsed unconscience. 

"Maggie," shouted Daisy.

"She's all right," said a new voice. Everyone looked up and saw a Sailor Scout they did not know appear in the room. "I had to render her unconscience. She must not see me."

"Who are you," demanded Mars as she pulled Annika close to her to protect her.

"I am Sailor Pluto Two," said the new Scout. "I am Maggie's future self."

"Maggie," gasped Hope in surprise.  
"Yes," said Sailor Pluto Two. "I now guard the Gates of Time with my mother."

"So when we grow up we are going to be known as Sailor Scouts Two instead of the Chibi Scouts," said Gloria. "How hokey."

"Gloria," said Venus in a warning voice.

"Please let's tell them now," Chelsea pleaded as she gave Pluto Two a hug.

"We will tell them," said Pluto Two giving the child a hug.

"You have our attention," said Serenity.

Pluto Two began the story.

"Chelsea is one of the future princesses of the earth. Her parents are the future king and queen. In the near future the people of Elysion find a way to exist in this world. Several of them have fallen in love with the people of earth. Neo-Queen Serenity was able to help the people of Elysion exist in this world with Imperium Silver Crystal. There are several children in the future world who are products of the people of earth and Elysion. Chelsea is one of those children. Because of these combined features from parents these children are very powerful. Chelsea is the most powerful being from both earth and Elysion."

"Why," interrupted Madelyn.

"I am getting to that," said Pluto Two and she continued.

"Even though Chelsea's mother is human she is very powerful. That makes Chelsea the most powerful being on this earth in the future."

"Just who are her parents," asked Helios even though he seemed to know.

"You should know that Chelsea is yours and Rini's daughter," Pluto Two replied.

"What," shouted Rini jumping up. "That little brat is my child?"

"Can't be," shouted Gloria also jumping up. "She's more like me."

"You are not dating until you are fifty," muttered Venus pulling her daughter back down.

Pluto Two continued.

"All of you Chibi Scouts are grown and have families too. Everyone lives here at the palace. The Sailor Scouts continue to serve as palace guardians while the Sailor Scouts Two fight evil. Recently a new threat has come to future Crystal Tokyo. A woman named Estrella wants to take over the world. She is from Nemesis. When she found out how powerful Chelsea was she decided to capture her so she can use her powers. With Chelsea's powers she can take over the world. When Prince Helios and Princess Rini found out they decided to send Chelsea here. They did not think that Estrella would be able to find her."

"Then we have to find a way to stop Estrella," said Saturn.

"I am going to be a grandmother," gasped Serenity.

"Sound like we all are," groaned Mars who was holding her daughter tightly as if trying to prevent her from growing older.

"If you are so powerful Chelsea why can't you use this power to stop Estrella," asked Jupiter.

"I don't know how," whispered Chelsea.

"Her powers overwhelm her," said Pluto Two. "Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mercury Two were training her to use her powers but then we had to send her here."

"Then I will analyze this child and try to help her now," said Mercury standing up. "Come on Chelsea. Let's go."

Chelsea got up. She ran over to Pluto Two and gave her a hug sobbing. "I want my mommy and daddy," she choked. "I want to go home."

Pluto Two knelt down and held Chelsea close to her. "You cooperate with the scouts here and we will get you home," she said. "Be a good girl and I will see you soon."

Chelsea nodded and let go. She took Mercury's hand the two of them left the conference room. Pluto Two turned to everyone else. "I had better get back to my post," she said. "Please take care of her. She means a lot to everyone."

"We will do that," Helios promised. "You can count on all of us."

Pluto Two nodded and disappeared. Maggie groaned and came too. "What happened," she asked.

"It's a long story," said Jupiter helping Maggie to her feet. 

"We have a lot of planning to do," said Serenity. "I suggest we get started."

"Right," said everyone.

****

Chapter 10: Rescue

Ariel was frightened. She was in a spaceship of some kind. As soon as they arrived Hana brought her before her leader Estrella.

"Good job Hana," praised Estrella. "We can use this child as a bargaining chip."

"What are you going to do to me," asked Ariel.

"Don't worry my child," said Estrella. "We will let you go once we have Chelsea in our hands."

"You will never get her," cried Ariel. "No one will give her up for me."

"I'm sure your mommy will," laughed Estrella. "Hana take her to a holding cell."

"With pleasure," said Hana and she dragged Ariel away.

Ariel tried to get free but she couldn't. She was so scared. Hana tossed her into a holding cell and locked her up. Ariel sat down and began to cry. She wanted her mommy very badly right now. "Mommy," she sobbed. "Please come save me Mommy."

"You are not going by yourself," ordered Serenity. "I forbid it."

"Ariel is my daughter and my responsibility," argued Mercury. "I cannot ask anyone to place their lives in danger."

"If my daughter were on that ship I would probably feel the same way," said Mars. "But I also know we are a team and have always been a team. When one of us have a problem the rest of us help out."

"She's right," added Jupiter. "We all help each other."  
"Besides," said Venus. "We are all family here. When one of the children suffer then the rest of us suffer."

Mars put her hand on Mercury's shoulder. "Let us help you."

Mercury gave in," Okay. Thank you everyone!"

"The inner Scouts will go and save Ariel," said Serenity. "The outer scouts will stay here and help guard the palace just in case the enemy makes a strike here."

"Then let's go," said Jupiter.

"We're coming too," a voice chimed in. Everyone looked up to see the Chibi Scouts standing at the door. It was Chibi Moon who had spoken. "Ariel is a member of our team and we will do everything we can to help her."

"Besides," added Chibi Pluto. "We know this enemy. You don't."

"I'm coming too," said Chelsea coming forward. "All this is my fault. I want to help."

Serenity thought for a moment and then agreed. "Very well," she said. "But you are all to listen to the Sailor Scouts."

"We will," said Chibi Mars as she went to her mother's side and wrapped her arms around her. Mars knelt down and took the child into her arms.

"Then let's get moving," said Venus and everyone walked out.

"Chibi Moon," called Serenity and Chibi Moon turned around. "I need to speak to you for a moment."

Chibi Moon walked back over to her mother. "Yes mother," she said.

"I know how you feel about Chelsea right now," said Serenity. "But I want you to take good care of her. She is your future daughter after all."

"I know," said Chibi Moon. "Now I know how you felt when I came back tot he past."

"You were a handful," laughed Serenity. "But I still loved you."

"I feel love toward Chelsea right now," said Chibi Moon. "I promise Mother I will take care of her."

"I know you will," said Serenity holding out her arms. Chibi Moon tumbled into them. "I love you my darling."

"I love you too mother," said Chibi Moon.  
"Now go get them," said Serenity. "And remember I am with you in thought."

Chibi Moon left to catch up with the others.

"I am detecting a spaceship," said Mercury as she tapped into her computer. "We will have to use the Sailor Teleport to get in."

"Then let's do it," said Venus. "We may not have Sailor Moon but we have Chibi Moon and all of the other Chibi scouts. We can use it even with Chelsea."

"Are you kids ready," asked Mars.

"We are," Chibi Neptune answered.

Everyone joined hands with Chelsea standing in the middle. "SAILOR TELEPORT!"

In a flash everyone was on board a spaceship. Chibi Mars was frightened and wrapped her arms around her mother. Chibi Jupiter and Chibi Venus also went over to their mothers. The rest of the Chibi Scouts gathered together. Chelsea walked over and slipped her hand into Chibi Moon's. Chibi Moon smiled and held tightly. "It's okay," she said. "We'll get through this." Chelsea nodded her head.

"I sense a strong force here," said Mars.

"Me too," added Chibi Mars. "There is a lot of evil on this ship."

Mercury had her visor on scanning the ship. "I have located Ariel," she cried and she headed in the direction Ariel was.

"I don't think so," snarled a voice and everyone turned to see Hana. "That child is mine until you give me Chelsea.

"You give me my baby back," shouted Mercury in rage. Normally she was the gentle one out of the group but right now with her child being threatened all she felt was anger.

"Give me Chelsea," shouted Hana.

"Over my dead body," said Chibi Moon and she took out her scepter.

"Sailor Mercury we can handle this," said Chibi Saturn. "You go and rescue Ariel."

"Some of you should go with her in case of problems," suggested Chibi Pluto holding up her rod.

"Mars, Chibi Mars, Jupiter and Chibi Jupiter go with Mercury," ordered Venus. "We will stay here and deal with Hana."

"Right," they said and took off.

"Chelsea," said Chibi Uranus. "You had better hide."

"But," began Chelsea.

"Do it," said Chibi Moon and Chelsea went to a hiding place.

"I will not let that child escape," laughed Hana.

"We will not let you have her," said Venus and she powered up. "VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

"TIDAL WAVE!"

"SCREAMS OF DESTRUCTION!"

"EARTHQUAKE TREMORS!"

The attacks caught Hana off guard. "How dare you," she snarled and she blasted everyone.

"I'll get you for this," gasped Chibi Moon and she held up her scepter. "MOON PRINCESS HEALING KISS!"

Hana held up her hand a blast of energy came out. It was a struggling battle between her and Chibi Moon.

"Hang in there Chibi Moon," shouted Venus who had a protective arm around Chibi Venus.  
"You can do it," called Chibi Saturn.

Chelsea watched the battle. "I have to help my future mommy," she thought. "I have power. I just need to use it." Chelsea walked out from the corner. 

"Chelsea get away from there," shouted Venus but Chelsea paid no attention. She walked over to stand next to Chibi Moon who was struggling. Chelsea's horn began to glow.  
"What is she doing," asked Chibi Venus in alarm.

Everyone watched Chelsea. Her horn glowed and let off a strong wave of energy. It merged with the attack from the scepter.   
"What is this," shouted Hana as she felt herself begin to weaken. The energy from the horn enveloped Hana who screamed. Chibi Moon focused her attack even further and also covered Hana. Hana screamed and vanished. 

Chibi Moon collapsed to her knees exhausted. She turned to the child. "Chelsea," she gasped.

Chelsea held out her hand and helped Chibi Moon to her feet. She turned to the others who were getting up. "Let's go and help Mercury," she said.  
"Right," said Venus and everyone left.

Mercury, Mars, Chibi Mars, Jupiter, and Chibi Jupiter got to the holding cell where Ariel was. Mercury called in. "Ariel are you in there?"

"Mommy," cried Ariel. "I am so scared. Please get me out."

"Hold on Darling," said Mercury. "We are going to get you out of there."

"Stand back," shouted Mars and she and Jupiter powered up. 

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"

The two attacks knocked the door down. Ariel flew out into her mother's waiting arms. She sobbed hysterically. Mercury held her daughter tight. "We need you to transform," she said gently. Ariel wiped her eyes and pulled out her power stick. 

"MERCURY POWER MAKE UP!"

Ariel transformed into Sailor Chibi Mercury. Then she jumped into her mother's arms just wanting to be held by her right now.

"Let's go and find the others," said Jupiter.

"Don't bother here they come," said Chibi Jupiter and sure enough the others were coming toward them.

"You got her," said Venus in relief when she saw Chibi Mercury.  
"How did you get away from Hana," asked Chibi Mars.

"Chelsea here destroyed her," Chibi Moon explained.

"We may be able to defeat Estrella now," said Venus. "That is if you will help Chelsea."

"I will," said Chelsea. "Because I want to go home."

"Then let's go," said Chibi Moon and everyone went in search of Estrella.

****

Chapter 11: Battle with Estrella.

Estrella sat in her chair trying to plan her move. She knew Hana was gone. That child was powerful. She was going to have to be careful if she wanted to succeed. Estrella decided the only thing she could do was to capture the child and then she could do away with the Sailor Scouts. She got up and headed toward some controls. She activated it and saw the Scouts looking for her. The two who went by Mercury had visors on and their computers out. There was Chelsea beside the one who called herself Chibi Moon.

"Now my child," she said softly. "Time to come and join me." 

She pressed a button on her control board and waited.

The Scouts were walking along the corridors of the spaceship. Mercury was trying to scan but was having a difficult time since Chibi Mercury refused to be put down. After being kidnapped Chibi Mercury just needed to feel the safety of her mother's arms right now.

"Anything yet Mercury," asked Mars who was getting impatient. As much as she loved spending time with her daughter she would much rather do it without fighting enemies.

"I am picking up something but I am not sure what it is," Mercury replied.

Suddenly Chibi Mercury gave a loud scream of fright. She jerked out of her mother's arms. "Chelsea watch out," she shouted as she ran toward the other child.

"What is it," asked Chelsea but a beam of energy suddenly engulfed her.

"Chelsea," screamed Chibi Moon.

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"

"MARS FIRESTORM!"

The two attacks bounced off the beam. Chelsea screamed and vanished.

"Chelsea," screamed Chibi Moon again and she fell to her knees in tears.

"Come on Chibi Moon," said Venus gently putting her hand on Chibi Moon's shoulder. "We need to be strong if we are going to find Chelsea."

"You're right," Chibi Moon replied wiping her eyes. She got up and everyone went in search of Chelsea.

"Let me out of here," screamed Chelsea as she struggled to get out of the containment field Estrella had put her in.

"In good time my child," snarled Estrella. "I can't let you free so you can use your powers to destroy me like you destroyed Hana."

"You won't keep me here," called Chelsea. "You will not win. I will never let you use my powers."

"I know you won't," laughed Estrella. "That's why I plan on taking your powers for myself."

"How are you going to do that," asked Chelsea in fright.

"This device," laughed Estrella holding up a crystal. "This crystal will enable me to transfer your powers to me."

"You can't do that," gasped Chelsea in horror.

"I can and I will," laughed Estrella.

"We won't let you," called a voice and Estrella turned to see the Sailor Scouts and Chibi Scouts.

"Well this must be the Sailor Scouts I have heard so much about," said Estrella. "Well once I get the power of this child you won't stand a chance."

"Then we cannot let you take Chelsea's powers," said Mars and she powered up.

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

Estrella powered up and knocked Mars over. "Mama," screamed Chibi Mars and she glared at Estrella.   
"MARS FIRESTORM!"

Estrella laughed as she knocked over Chibi Mars next. Chibi Mars went flying and landed in her mother's arms.

"Why you," growled Jupiter in fury. She powered up.

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"

"Keep her distracted everyone," muttered Mercury who had her computer out. Chibi Mercury had her visor on. Both were analyzing the containment field that was holding Chelsea. The battle continued to go on around them.

"Mommy I found it," yelled Chibi Mercury.

"Yes so have I," Mercury replied. "Chibi Uranus and Chibi Neptune, aim for the middle."

"Right," both Chibi Scouts said and they powered up.

"EARTHQUAKE TREMORS!"

"TIDAL WAVE!"

The two attacks hit the containment field and Chelsea was freed. She looked around and saw that most of the others were down. "I have to help them," she cried and she ran over to Chibi Moon. She pulled her future mother to her feet. "We can beat her together," she told Chibi Moon. "With your powers and mine Estrella does not stand a chance. I am still learning how to use mine so I need your help."

"How did you get free," shouted Estrella.

"You underestimate the Sailor Scouts and Chibi Scouts," said Chibi Pluto. "We can defeat anyone when we work together."

"What can we do," asked Chibi Moon.

"Your crescent moon power," said Chelsea. "Remember when you were little and visiting the past. Your powers were used against Nemesis. If you use it again and combine with mine we will beat Estrella."

"Then let's do it," said Chibi Moon as she took Chelsea into her arms. The two hugged and then got up. Chibi Moon closed her eyes and concentrated. Both she and Chelsea transformed into their princess gowns. Both foreheads began to glow with the crescent moon mark. Chelsea's horn began to glow.

"We should help them," called Venus.

"For the sake of our planet," added Mars.

"For the future," said Jupiter.

"And for our children's future," finished Mercury.

The scouts and Chibi Scouts went over and joined hands. 

"SAILOR PLANET POWER!"

"This can't be," gasped Estrella. "All of this power is so strong." 

Chelsea's horn glowed very brightly. A golden light surrounded both her and Rini. Estrella used her power but there was no effect. She screamed as the powers from the two princesses hit her. She continued to cream and fight but with little success. The powers enveloped her and she vanished. Rini and Chelsea both collapsed from exhaustion.

"We did it," gasped Rini.

"We did," agreed Chelsea. She flung herself into Rini's arms and began to cry. Rini held the child close to her. 

"Let's go home," she said.

****

Chapter 12: A Glimpse

Chelsea was in the conference room with the Queen and the adult Sailor Scouts. The other children, exhausted from the battle, were each in their quarters resting. 

"So I guess you will be heading home soon," said Neo-Queen Serenity.

"Yes," Chelsea replied.

"Well I am glad to have the chance to get a glimpse of my daughter's future," said Serenity.

"You are lucky," said Jupiter.

"Yes," agreed Saturn. "I would love to get a glimpse of my daughter's future."

Chelsea suddenly gave an evil smile. Her horn began to glow. Suddenly eight little girls ranging in age from about one to five surrounded her.

"What's all of this," asked Mercury in disbelief.

"You wanted a glimpse into your daughters' future," Chelsea replied. "I am giving it to you. These are your grandchildren."

"Chelsea," squealed a little blue hair girl of about three. "You're here."

"Hi Marina," said Chelsea.   
One of the toddlers began to cry. This little girl had lavender hair and dark purple eyes. "It's okay Brooke," said Chelsea comforting the child. "I'll take you back to your Mama in a minute."

"Mama," gasped Mars.

"This is Annika's daughter Brooke," Chelsea told Mars. "Marina here is Ariel's daughter." She pointed to a two-year-old with strawberry blonde hair. "That is Gloria's daughter Celine." She next pulled forth a child with green hair who was about five. "This is Maggie's daughter Rose." Next Chelsea pulled forth a brown hair girl of about four. "This is Daisy's daughter Violet." Next Chelsea pointed to a one-year-old with red hair. "That is Madelyn's daughter Hannah." Finally she pulled forth two three year olds. One had light blue hair and the other had dark blue hair. "This is Hope's daughter Grace and this is Faith's daughter Taylor."

"Chelsea why are we here," asked Violet.

"Yes I want to go home," added Rose.

"This is probably not a good idea Chelsea," said Uranus. "You need to get these kids back to their parents."

"I will," said Chelsea who put her arm around the still sobbing Brooke. Mars went over to Brooke and picked her up. Brooke stopped crying and looked in astonishment at Mars.

"It's okay," Mars said gently to the child. Brooke suddenly wrapped her arms around Mars's neck and rested her head on her shoulder.

"She must recognize your touch or something," said Venus who had gone over to Celine.

"She seems to know you," added Saturn as she picked up Hannah.

"All of you spend a lot of time with your granddaughters," Chelsea explained. "Especially since their mothers are protecting the palace these kids need your future selves. Usually you all watch the kids while their mothers are doing their scout duties."

Mars quietly began humming a tune to Brooke. Holding the child reminded her of Annika when she was that age. How she missed that.

"Mama," said a voice suddenly and Mars turned to see that Annika had come in. Her eyes were blazing with jealousy. "Who is that kid and why are you holding her?"

"Annika," gasped Mars. "She's just a child who needed some comforting right now."

"But you are humming the songs you sing to me," wailed Annika. "Are you trying to find a replacement for me?"

"No one can ever replace you," Mars assured her daughter.

"Fine," said Annika not entirely convinced. She stomped out of the room.

"I am going to have to make it up to her," said Mars. 

"We should not tell our children of this," said Jupiter who was amazed at how much Violet looked like her.  
"I agree," said Mercury.

"They are not supposed to be here at all," said a new voice and Pluto Two appeared. "Chelsea you had better have a good explanation for this."

"Mama," squealed Rose running over to Pluto Two. 

"Hi Darling," she said. "Let's go home."

"I'm sorry Pluto Two," said Chelsea. "I just wanted to show the Sailor Scouts that their daughters are going to be fine."

"I appreciate that," said Pluto Two. "But their parents and grandparents are worried about them right now. They just disappeared right before their eyes."

"Sorry," said Chelsea.

Mars and Saturn handed Brooke and Hannah over to Pluto Two. The rest of the children joined hands with Pluto Two.

"Are you coming Chelsea," asked Pluto Two.

"I want to wait until tomorrow," said Chelsea.

"Very well," said Pluto Two. She held a time key up. It glowed and the group of people disappeared.

"I'm sorry," said Chelsea to the scouts. "I thought it was a good idea."

Mars smiled and knelt down in front of Chelsea. "It's okay," she assured her. "It may have been wrong but all of us are grateful to know that their children are going to be fine."

Chelsea gave everyone a smile of relief.

****

Chapter 13: Tender Moments and Promises

That night Annika was sitting on her mother's lap trying to get in a last snuggle before bedtime. She hated to admit it but she had been very jealous when she saw her mother holding that toddler this after noon.

"Mama," said Annika softly.

"Yes Sweetheart," Raye replied.

"Who was that baby you were holding today," asked Annika.

"Just a distant relative," Raye answered thinking that was the safest answer to give right now. Annika did not know anything about her future and Raye wanted her to be able to live her life and shape her own future.

"Did you love her," asked Annika.

"Listen to me," said Raye turning Annika's face up toward her. "No one can ever replace you. You are my daughter and I love you more than anyone else in this world. Nothing will change that."

"Promise," said Annika.

"I promise," said Raye.

Annika flung her arms around her mother's neck. "I love you too Mama," she said. After hugging she drew back. "I hope when I have children I will be a good mother too."

"You will be," said Raye softly remembering Brooke. "I guarantee it."

Annika smiled and snuggled back down to her mother's lap. Raye held her daughter closely feeling the overwhelming love she felt for her.

Ariel sat still in the tub while her mother rubbed the shampoo in her hair. Amy had her swimsuit on and was in the tub with her daughter.

"Mommy," said Ariel. "Is Chelsea really Rini's future daughter?"

"Yes she is," Amy answered.

"That is so neat," said Ariel.

"You think so," asked Amy.

"Yes," said Ariel. "I wish I could have a child one day."

"You are still a little girl," Amy told her daughter with a smile. "Don't be in a hurry to grow up so quickly."

"I'm not," Ariel replied. "Do you think I'll have a child when I grow up?"

"I guarantee it," said Amy remembering the little girl named Marina.

"Good," said Ariel.

"All right let's rinse," said Amy getting out of the tub. Ariel climbed out and went over to the showerhead. Amy turned it on and began to rinse the shampoo out of Ariel's hair. Once she was done she wrapped a towel around Ariel's head. 

"Mommy," said Ariel as she flung herself into Amy's arms. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Darling," said Amy hugging the child close to her.

"What would you give me if I give you a giant hug," asked Ariel.

"A giant kiss," said Amy. Ariel hugged Amy who in return gave her daughter a kiss. "Now," said Amy wrapping a towel around her child. "Go dry off and get ready for bed." Ariel scampered off and Amy smiled thinking how much she loved her little girl.

Mina winced as she opened the door to Gloria's room. The stereo was blasting as usual "If she is like this now at age nine what is she going to be like at age thirteen," Mina asked herself. The thought just filled her with dread. "Why can't I have a sweet one like Annika, Ariel or Maggie," Mina asked herself and then quickly shook the thought out of her head. She loved her daughter and would not trade her for anyone else. Gloria had her eyes closed and did not hear her mother come in. Mina walked over and turned the stereo off. 

Gloria's eyes snapped open. "Hey," she snapped. "What's the big idea?'

"It is too loud," Mina answered. "You father and I cannot hear ourselves think."

"Who cares," said Gloria as she reached toward her stereo.

Mina batted Gloria's hand away from it. "You want to lose your stereo for a week," she asked.

"No," grumbled Gloria knowing her mother would follow through on what she said. "Is my stereo the only reason you came in here?"

"No," Mina replied. "Since we had to rush right into battle after hearing Chelsea's story we have not had a chance to talk. You seemed pretty upset when you found out that Chelsea was Rini's daughter."

"I was not upset," Gloria spat. 

"Yes you were," said Mina. "I am your mother and I know these things so don't try and hide your feelings from me."

"All right," muttered Gloria. "I was upset and angry. Chelsea and I have so much in common. I thought if she were my daughter it would be cool."

"God help me and your father if she was," said Mina thinking about how hard it has been to raise Gloria. Since it sounded like they had a huge part in raising their future granddaughters Mina did not like the idea of going through all of this again.  
"What's that supposed to mean," asked Gloria.

"Nothing," said Mina hastily not wanting to tell her daughter of her future. "Someday you will meet a nice man and get married. I know you will have a beautiful child one day too." Mina thought of Celine who was a very pretty child.

"How do you know," asked Gloria.

"Because you are a beautiful child," said Mina placing her hand on Gloria's cheek. "And I know underneath that attitude is a caring child who loves her family and friends." 

Gloria flung her arms around Mina. "I love you Mom," she said.

"I love you too Sweetheart," said Mina hugging her child close to her. Mother and daughter sat in a tender embrace for a few minutes remembering how much they meant to each other.

Lita watched her daughter reading through a cookbook. She could not stop thinking about Violet. Lita could not imagine herself as a grandmother but she knew it was going to happen one day. She was just not ready to think of her daughter as a grown-up yet. Right now Daisy was just a ten-year-old and in Lita's eyes still a young child who needed her parents.

"Why are you staring at me Mom," asked Daisy looking up from her book.

"Sorry," Lita replied. "It's just all this business of finding out who Chelsea is got me thinking."

"About what," asked Daisy as she came over to sit next to her mother.

"That you are growing up too and you are not going to remain a child forever," answered Lita as she put her arm around her daughter. Violet was proof that Daisy was going to grow up.

"You knew that Mom," laughed Daisy.

"I know," said Lita sadly. "When you are a mother you will understand how I feel right now."

"I can't wait to be a mom," said Daisy. "I am going to be just like you."

"You already are," laughed Lita. "More than you know it."

Daisy flung her arms around her mother. "I love you so much Mom," she said.

"And I love you too Darling," said Lita holding her daughter close. "And one day you will be the parent of a beautiful child," Lita said to herself.

Hope and Faith sat quietly playing a game. Haruka and Micharu watched them. They could not stop thinking about the two little girls they met this afternoon. Hope's daughter Grace and Faith's daughter Taylor were both beautiful girls. Haruka and Micharu could not believe their little girls were going to be parents' one day.

"They grow up too fast don't they," asked Micharu.

"They do," agreed Haruka.

"Are you two getting sentimental again," asked Hope.

"I guess we are," laughed Micharu.

"Oh come on," said Faith rolling her eyes. 

"Hey just wait until you are a parent," laughed Haruka. "You'll understand what we are going through."

"So what started all of this," asked Hope. "Was it Chelsea?"

"What makes you think it is Chelsea," asked Micharu.

"She is Rini's future daughter," Faith pointed out.  
"So of course you would start wondering if we will have kids too," added Hope.

"Besides," Faith chimed in. "Maggie's future self said that we are all grown with families where Chelsea is from."

"Listen to us," said Haruka. "We don't want you to live your life on what Maggie's future self says."

"Right," agreed Micharu. "We want you to live your life on your terms and shape your own future."

"Promise us you will do that," asked Haruka.

"Of course we promise Haruka Papa and Micharu Mama," said Hope getting up and running over to them.

"We will live the way we have already lived," added Faith as she came over and joined them.

"Good," said Micharu putting her arms around the two little girls. "We love you and we want you both to have happy lives."

"And healthy lives," added Haruka putting her arms around the twins too.

"We love you both too," said the twins in unison and the happy family shared an affectionate moment.

As Hotaru was putting Madelyn to bed she could not stop thinking about Hannah. That toddler with the fiery red hair was to be her grandchild. Hotaru still could not believe it. Still she was glad that Madelyn was going to grow up and have a child despite her frail health.

"Mama," said Madelyn.

"Yes Darling," Hotaru answered.

"What do you think of Chelsea," asked Madelyn.

"Oh I don't know," said Hotaru. "She is a lot like Gloria attitude wise even though she is Rini's daughter."

"I can't believe Rini got to meet her future daughter," said Madelyn. "But then I went back and met your past self once too."

"How could I forget that," laughed Hotaru. "I was not much older than you when that happened."

"It was neat though," giggled Madelyn. "It was like having an older sister." Madelyn was quiet for a moment and then asked. "Do you think I will have a child one day?"

"I guarantee it," said Hotaru with a smile.

"Hurrah," cried Madelyn. "I am so glad."

"But as your mother I am not ready for you to grow up yet," said Hotaru. "You are still a little girl and I want you to have fun being a child."

"Don't worry Mama," assured Madelyn. "I am not ready to grow up yet."

"I am glad to hear it," said Hotaru as she kissed her daughter.

Madelyn flung her arms around Hotaru's neck. "Good night Mama. I love you.

"I love you too Darling," said Hotaru holding her child tight. She loved her child so much and was so glad that she will be able to grow up and have a family.

Maggie was heading toward the Gates of Time to visit her mother. She was so glad this last battle was over with. Chelsea was going home tomorrow. As rude as that child was Maggie was going to miss her. She certainly made life interesting around the palace. The team of her and Gloria was just too funny. 

She arrived at the gates and saw her mother in her usual spot. "Mom," she called and she dashed over to her.

Pluto turned and held her arms out. Maggie flung herself into them. "Hi Darling," said Pluto. "I am so glad to see you."

"I am glad to see you too," said Maggie.

"It has been a few days since you have visited me," added Pluto.

"We have been fighting this enemy," Maggie explained. "Rini's future daughter Chelsea came back so we could protect her from some people after her powers. Why am I telling you this. You probably already know."  
"Of course I do," laughed Pluto. "But I love to listen to you tell me."

"I did not get to hear the explanation first hand," said Maggie puzzled. "I fainted all of the sudden and when I woke up Aunt Lita and Daisy told me everything about Chelsea. Why did I faint?"

"You must have just been exhausted," said Pluto smiling gently at her daughter. She knew why Maggie had fainted but she did not want to tell her of her future. 

"Maybe you are right," Maggie replied with a sigh. "I wonder if I will have a daughter on day,"

"You might," Pluto told her daughter. "You just never know." Pluto did not want to tell Maggie of her future. She herself had told the inner scouts that the important thing was to live their lives and shaped their own future. Pluto wanted her daughter to do the same thing.

"I hope so," said Maggie.

"Don't be in a hurry to grow up," Pluto advised her daughter. "Once you grow up you will be here with me but for right now I want you to enjoy your life."

"I will Mom," promised Maggie as she flung her arms around her mother. "I love you Mom."

"I love you too Darling," said Pluto returning the hug. Pluto saw a movement out of the corner of her eye. She looked up and saw Pluto Two smiling at her past self. Pluto smiled at the grown version of her daughter and waved. Pluto Two blew a kiss and then disappeared leaving Pluto alone with her ten-year-old who still needed her parents' guidance.

Rini stared down at Chelsea who was asleep in bed. She could not believe that this child was her daughter. Even though Chelsea was rude and obnoxious Rini had grown to love this little girl very much. She now knew how her mother felt when she had to go back to the past.

"Rini," said a soft voice. Rini looked up and saw her mother had come into the room. "You are going to miss her aren't you?"  
"I never thought I would admit it but yes," Rini answered.

"I am glad I got to meet her," said Serenity. "I got a glimpse into your future. Every mother wants to know if her child is going to grow up happy and I know you are now."

"I am just going to have to see what makes her so rude," added Rini. "I am going to have to change that."

"I remember Mina saying the same thing when Gloria first visited her in the past," laughed Serenity. "She has not been able to change her daughter at all."

Rini giggled. She remembered going back to the past a few months ago and bringing the Scouts past selves to this time to meet their daughters. The look of dismay on Mina's face when she first met Gloria had been priceless. She now knew how Mina felt too.  
"Rini," said Serenity suddenly. "You are growing up so fast. I just can't tell you enough how much I love you."

"I love you too Mom," said Rini as she hugged her mother. Serenity smiled and held her daughter close. One day she would take her place as queen. Serenity knew that the world would be in good hands when that happened.

****

Chapter 14: Chelsea Leaves

It was time for Chelsea to return to the future. She had already said good bye to the adults and now it was time to say goodbye to the children.

"I'll miss you," said Gloria. "Are we good friends in the future too?"

"Who do you think I act like," asked Chelsea.

"I knew it," muttered Rini.

"I am sorry for what I did too you Annika," said Chelsea.

"It's okay," Annika replied. "I know why you did it now and I understand."

"I am also sorry I scared you Ariel," added Chelsea. 

"I'm not scared of you anymore," said Ariel. 

"You make sure you stay out of trouble," advised Maggie.

"And be nice," added Daisy.

"Say hello to us in the future," giggled Hope.

"I will," laughed Chelsea.

"Goodbye," said Faith.

"We'll miss you," said Madelyn.

"I'll miss all of you too," Chelsea replied.

Chelsea turned to Rini and Helios. She hesitated and then walked over to them. Helios knelt down in front of Chelsea. "I am glad to know that one day my people will be able to exist on this world," he told the child. "You are proof of that."

Chelsea smiled and gave Helios a hug. "Good bye," she told him. She finally turned to Rini. She felt tears form in her eyes. Rini began to cry too. The two of them hugged each other. Chelsea gazed into Rini's eyes. "Good bye Mama Rini," she said.   
"Good bye," said Rini.   
Chelsea walked over toward the Gates of Time. She turned and waved goodbye one last time before disappearing. Rini waved thinking to herself, "I'll see you soon."

Chelsea excitedly ran to her parents. There they were with her grandparents, the scouts, their daughters and granddaughters. Her mother knelt down and held out her arms. Chelsea flung herself into them. "I am glad you are safe," choked Princess Rini. "I missed you so much."  
"I missed you Mommy," sobbed Chelsea snuggling down into her mother's arms.

"Welcome home," said Princess Rini as she held her daughter closely. Once again Chelsea was safe at home.

   [1]: mailto:AngelRaye2@aol.com
   [2]: http://angelrayeschibiscouts.homestead.com/angelraye.html



End file.
